Heart Betrayed
by AkuriAtsuki
Summary: Je sais que j'ai été stupide de le croire mais l'amour m'a rendu aveugle et maintenant, a cause de lui j'ai tout perdu. Il ne me restait aucun espoir. Je pensait mourrir ce soir la mais tu m'as sauvé. Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier. Je n'ai plus rien. Je ne suis plus rien. Tu auras beau m'aider je ne ferai que sombrer. Il m'a trahit, tu m'as souris. Naruto/? Naruto/Sasuke
1. Prologue

Et me voila de retour après 1 an d'absence. Je vous épargnes les détails comme je suis maintenant de retour parmi vous!

Donc, me voici avec un autre histoire en attendant que je me remettre a l'ordre avec The way we were que je n'ai pas abandonner. Ni les autres d'ailleurs.

Ce n'est qu'un prologue et c'est bien cour je le sais bien. Mais plus il y a des reviews et plus je posterai la suite plus vite J

Bref je vous laisse a la lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

Si il avait su ce jour la que sa vie allait ce terminer ainsi, il n'aurais sans doute pas plongé son regard dans le siens au moment ou il est entrer au refuge. Des yeux aussi noir qu'un abysse. Il s'était fait berner par cette jolie prison doré.

Des larmes qu'il avait tenté de garder en vint s'échappa des ses yeux maintenant rougit par l'émotion. Étais-ce vraiment la fin pour lui. Tout ce sang coulant autour de lui, de ses bras mutiler, endoloris.

Les rues déserte lui donnait l'impression d'être seul au onde. Un sentiment de solitude et d'angoisse lui monta a la gorge et lui donna la nausée. Il se retint a un viens lampadaire et vomi sur cette asphalte bossé et sale.

Une fois son estomac vide, il patienta un moment avant de reprendre sa route péniblement. Un pas fébrile après l'autre., il ne parvint qu'a rejoindre la borne fontaine juste a coté avant de s'effondrer lamentablement sur le sol froid. La douleur était insupportable

De ses yeux coulent désormais deux rivières aux torrents agité. Sa respiration commença a ce faire difficile.

Le pire dans tout ca, c'est qu'il n'existe aucun remède pour permettre a ce si jeune homme d'oublier sa douleur et son amertume face a ce qu'il a essayer de sauver. Bien sur, peu de gens comprenne cette souffrance, certains même pense qu'il l'aura sans doute mérité. Mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'on pouvait voir, c'était un spectacle d'agonie.

Ses cheveux, qui autrefois étaient d'un blond de blé, n'étais désormais plus qu'a tas de coton sal et emmêler. Ses yeux aussi pur que le lagon prenait une teinte terne, sombre et vide.

Il ne voulait plus se battre. Il avait trop essayer de garder la tête en dehors de cette marée d'eau qui l'engouffrais jours après jours. Son sang coulait toujours dans la rue principale de sa ville natale. Sentant le froid s'infiltrer sous ses maigre vêtement, il se mit a grelotter violemment, ce qui lui fit ressentir encore plus de douleur encore. Son beau visage d'ange était maquiller de bleus et de mauve foncé, du a de coups violents et cruel.

Son cœur qui battait fort sous ses effort de fuir ce monstre, ralentis. Il baissait les bras. Il se laissait tranquillement partir, heureux de ne plus jamais revoir cette peau diaphane, son sourire calculateur et ses cheveux noir comme la nuit.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit dans un soupir, attendant que la mort ne vienne le chercher.

Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il pensant enfin en finir, qu'une main de fit secourable. Un jeune homme lui sauva le vie, ne sachant pas quelle passé il traine derrière lui.

Et Naruto n'aurais jamais souhaiter ouvrir les yeux afin de tombé dans les siens...

* * *

court, mais qu'en avez vous penser. Cela mérite-t-il une suite?


	2. Te sauver!

Voici donc le chapitre deux de cette histoire.

Aucun des personnages n'est a moi mais l'histoire m'appartiens J

Je n'abandonne pas mes fics en cour mais je suis en pleine réécriture pour certaines. Alors ca prendra surement un petit bout de temps. Je posterai cette fic en attendant. Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes restantes, je fais de mon mieux.

Bonne lecture a tous!

* * *

Le soleil allait bientôt se lever et laissait filtrer une teinte bleu claire a travers la vitre ou le jeune Naruto dormait paisiblement. Sa respiration était un peu rapide mais le jeune homme qui lui avait porter secours trouvait qui prenait du mieux depuis deux jour. Le blond c'était réveiller par moment et le sauveur avait pu le nourrir et de réhydrater même s`il était encore dans un état comateux et pas en états de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

Le brun avait fait venir le médecin de sa famille afin qu'il puisse l'examiner et les rapports du docteur laissait l'hôte sans voix.

Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu être aussi mauvais avec lui? Le blond qui dormais dans son lit avait tout d'un ange alors il ne pouvais pas croire qu'une personne malintentionné ai pu causer tant de blessure sur son corps. Et c'était sans compter les souffrances mentales qu'il devra surmonter.

Le samaritain se demanda comment il allait faire pour le sauver complètement. Il ignorait même s'il le blesser voulait être sauver. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait, c'étais qu'il ne voulais le laisser a son sort. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il se devais d'intervenir et d'aider le jeune homme.

Il sorti de la pièce, voulant laisser le patient se reposer. Il étais sur le point de ce faire un thé lorsqu'il entendit frapper a ca porte.

Celui-ci alla ouvrir .

Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il vit sa mère sur le pas de sa porte.

-Maman! Je suis content que tu sois la.

-J'étais dans le coin alors je suis passée. Comment va tu mon chéri?

-Je vais bien. Entre.

Ils allèrent tout les deux dans le salon. Le brun alla cherche a boire pour sa mère et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. La discutions allait bon train, seulement, comme il n'avais toujours pas dit pour son nouveau pensionnaire, il ne savait pas du tout comment l'annoncer. Le jeune homme regardais sa tasse depuis deux bonnes minutes alors sa mère mis fin a son silence.

-Sasuke, je sais que tu as quelques chose a me dire.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire de malice. Depuis le départ de son fils ainé il y a 10 ans, Mikoto s'était beaucoup rapprocher de son deuxième fils.

Sasuke prit son temps avant de lui déclarer:

-Et bien , il se trouve qu' alors que je revenait du boulot , deux jours plus tôt, j'ai secouru un jeune homme en piteux était et je l'ai ramener.

Mikoto ouvris grand les yeux. Elle savait son fils gentil, mais pas au point de ramener un inconnu, même blesser, chez lui.

-Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu tout simplement pas amener a l'hôpital?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit. Je me suis dit que, vu son état, il serait mieux dans un endroit plus intime qu'avec des gens qui lui poserais milles et une question.

La brune hocha la tète en avouant que son fils avait un peu raison.

-Je peux le voir?

-Il dort pour l'instant.

Puis, Mikoto remarque que Sasuke n'avait pas l'aire dans son assiette. Il avait des cernes foncés sous les yeux et il avait un teint encore plus blafard que d'habitude. Elle qui connaissait très bien Sasuke, elle savait pertinemment que, pour son fils, le physique comptait beaucoup.

-Tu sais, mon chéri, tu as l'air épuiser. Vas te reposer. Je veillerai sur vous deux.

-Le problème, c'est qu'il dors dans mon lit. Et le canapé est trop petit pour que j'y dorme.

-Comment tu as fais pendant les deux jours? Demanda t-elle.

-J'ai dormi par terre, dit-il simplement.

Mikoto eut un petit rire. Son fil avait toujours été quelque de très peu enclin a laisser quelqu'un prendre de son confort. Elle reconnait qu'elle ignorait que son fils avait un coté secourable, lui qui était si renfermé depuis la disparition de son frère ainé.

Elle sorti un jeu de clé de son sac a main et les tendis a son fils.

-Tiens, va chez moi, je vais veiller sur ton protéger. Tu dois te reposer aussi. Tu dois aussi aller travailler demain et je suis prête a t'aider.

Elle vit son fils hésiter mais Sasuke savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne pourrais pas toujours être a ses cotés bien qu'il était très curieux quant a savoir qui il est et pourquoi il se trouvais dans cette situation.

Il avait plein de questions dans sa tête mais tant que l'inconnu restait endormi, il n'aurais jamais les réponses. Alors il prit les clés des main de sa mère et la remercia chaleureusement. Il parti après avoir pris quelques effets et se promit d'appeler sa mère des le matin afin de prendre des nouvelles du malade.

Étant le vice président d'une grande compagnie en pleine expansion, il se devait d'être présent auprès de son père lors de grande réunions avec des investisseurs.

Sasuke se rendit donc dans la deuxième demeure familial. Il y était très peu souvent aller. C'était plus un havre de paix pour sa mère. Perdu dans le foret, la maison offrait un calme et une fraicheur a couper le souffle. Le brun se dit même qu'il aurait peut-être du y amener le blond afin qu'il puisse mieux se reposer.

Sasuke repensa alors au moment ou il lui a sauver la vie.

***flash back 3 jours plus tôt***

Sasuke claqua la porte du bureau de son père. Encore une énième dispute. Sasuke, depuis quelques année, n'arrivait plus a s'entendre avec son père. Il avait nommé son fils vice président a défaut de nommé son frère. Itachi, plus jeune, était déséquilibré mais son père avait toujours vu en lui un excellent visionnaire. Lorsque son frère disparu, il n'avait d'autre choix que de miser sur le dernier. Seulement, Sasuke avait beau faire tout les efforts possibles afin de lui plaire, il voulait toujours qu'il dépasse l'intelligence de son frère.

Il sorti rapidement de l'immeuble luxueux et se mit a marcher dans la rue bondé de monde. Il savait déjà ou il se dirigeait. Vers le seul endroit ou il se sentait bien.

La bibliothèque publique était seulement a quelques minutes de son travaille et il y aimait le calme qui y régnait. Il se trouva vite un livre de fantaisie et s'installa sur un des nombreux fauteuils qui se trouvais dans la pièce et se mit a lire.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut terminer le livre qu'il se sentis enfin apaiser. Il décida de rentrer chez lui a pied, comme il habitait tout près, l'air frais lui ferais plus grand bien. Aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi et la fin de semaine était la bien venu.

Sasuke avait toujours été un solitaire. Une fois sa majorité, il décida de s'acheter un petit condo juste a lui afin d'avoir son intimité. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais il aimait la tranquillité. Malgré ca richesse, les meuble de ca maison était standard et fonctionnelle.

Ce n'est qu'a quelque pas de chez lui qu'il fut sorti de ses penser par un long râle suivit d'un bruit sourd. De l'autre coté de la rue un jeune homme venait de tombé. Sasuke cru d'abord qu'il avait eut un malaise. Seulement, lorsqu'il vit son visage ensanglanté il du réprimer un haut le cœur. Cela allait laisser des marque a coup sur.

Il savait que le jeune homme avait besoin de soin alors il voulu l'emmener au urgence. Seulement, quelque chose l'en empêcha, et au lieu de ca, il l'emmena directement chez lui.

Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras, et sans défaire son regard du visage du petit blond qui semblait lutter, il se mit a marcher très rapidement. Lorsqu'il pénétra chez lui, il le posa sur le canapé et composa directement le numéro du docteur.

-Bonjours Kabuto, je sais qu'il est très tard mais j'ai emmener une personne blesser chez moi et j'aurais besoin de votre aide.

Kabuto était son médecin depuis 5 an maintenant et il lui avait toujours fait confiance. C'était un homme bon et qui avait a cœur de soigner les gens.

-Dans quel état?

-Je dirais assez critique.

-Bien, j'arrive tout de suite. Assurer-vous de lui offrir assez de confort et commencer a lui nettoyer les plaie.

-Parfait.

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Il alla chercher une serviette humide en un bol d'eau propre et se mis doucement a lui nettoyer le visage.

En enlevant le sang sécher sur ses joue, il put percevoir de fines coupures horizontale qui saignait encore un peu. Trois sur chacune des joues. Sasuke grimaça en s'imagina la douleur que cela du causer.

Pui, il s'en suivit du cou. Il y avait un bleu et du sang sécher.

Le brun retira astucieusement le chandail déchirer du blond pour constater plus de blessures sensiblement faite par un petit couteau. Le maitre des lieu de demanda s'il n'était pas plus prudent d'appeler la police. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage que le médecin pénétra dans l'appartement de Sasuke.

-Bon, le voila. Oh! C'est vrai qu'il est dans un sal était.

-Je me demande si ca ne serais pas mieux de l'emmener a l'hôpital?

Kabuto réfléchit un moment avant de déclarer:

-Tu sais, si tu l'emmener a l'hôpital plein de gens se poseront des question et il sera examiner de haut en bas et n'aura aucune intimité. Tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer, peut-être veux-tu garde pour lui ce qui sait passer6

Il parlait tout en s'affairant sur le patient. Il continua sur sa lancé:

-Ici, je crois qu'il sera mieux et lorsqu'il se réveillera on lui demandera ce qu'il veux faire... Oh, ce n'est vraiment pas joli...

Il avait nettoyer une plaie assez large dont le sang coulait toujours.

-C'est tout récent, quelques minutes a peines.

-Tu veux dire..?

-Que le malade qui lui a fait sa était surement encore dans les parage lorsque tu l'a ramener.

-Merde alors!

-Tu as peur?

-Non, pas tellement. Tu sais bien me défendre et je demanderai a Kakashi de passer et faire le tour histoire de voir s'il découvre quelque chose.

-Tu devrais l'appeler tout de suite. Je m'occupe de lui.

Sasuke parti un peu plus loin afin d'appeler un ami de son père qui travailler pour son propre compte. Il était détective et garde du corps. En gros, il faisait de l'excellent travail. Une fois que ce fut fait, il retourna voir le médecin et le regarde faire ses sutures.

-Il aura beaucoup de cicatrices, fit Kabuto.

Grimace Sasuke.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te laisser une pommade et tu pourra lui en mettre pour que les cicatrice sois plus jolie. Bon passons au bas. Tu m'aide?

Sasuke et Kabuto lui retireraient le pantalon qui collait sur la peau du blond a cause du sang sécher. Ils furent surpris que le jeune homme ne porte pas de boxer mais aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire la dessus. Rapidement, le brun fit le tour des poche du petit blond dans l'espoir de trouver une carte qui pourrais l'identifier mais ne trouva rien.

Sasuke nettoyait les plaies tandis que Kabuto les suturait. En sommes, les blessures était petites mais il y en avait beaucoup et partout. Puis, Kabuto remarqua un liquide blanchâtre entre lui cuisse.

-Merde!

-Quoi?

-Ce petit a été violer...

Il écarta doucement les jambes et vis avec horreur que l'anus du blond était déchirer.

-Te sens tu capable de le soigné?

-Bien sur, pour qui me prend tu?

Il prit une grande inspiration et commencer un inspection plus profonde et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il constate qui n'y avait rien d'autre. Il pris donc sois de désinfecter et de suturer correctement.

-Voila qui devrais faire l'affaire.

Le corps du blond avait été nettoyer et soigner de haut en bas. Il ne restais plus qu'a lui trouver des vêtement. Sasuke alla fouiller dans ses affaire et, avec Kabuto, l'habilla avec précaution. Puis, il décida de l'installer dans son lit.

-Tu lui donne quel âge, demanda Sasuke au médecin.

-Pas plus de 18 ans, ca c'est sur.

Ils restèrent la a le regarder puis le médecin toussota.

-Bon, voici quelque cachets pour la douleur, un désinfectant au cas ou et des bande de rechange. Je reviendrai demain matin et j'apporterais plus de chose, pour l'instant c'est tout ce que j'ai.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et, avant de partir, il dit a Sasuke:

-Merci de m'avoir appeler!

Sasuke eut un petit sourire.

-Je n'aurais appeler personne d'autre.

Après un dernier regard, Kabuto parti et des que Sasuke eut fermer la porte le lâcha un long soupire et il se demanda dans quoi il s'était embarquer. Il pris ensuite la direction ou les vêtements du blesser trainait toujours par terre. Comme il ne servait plus a rien, Sasuke décida de les jeter. Il remarque aussi que du sang avait tacher son tapis. Sasuke se demanda soudainement comment il allait les jeter. Il fut soudainement souper de ses penser par des coup sur sa porte.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et alla ouvrir...

* * *

Voila! Je tiens a préciser que le flash back a été couper un deux. Je ne pensait pas le faire aussi long mais bon. Il y aura plus de détail sur Naruto dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimer.


End file.
